Inner-city heterosexual teenage women are among the fastest growing populations acquiring HIV infection. There is an urgent need to develop and evaluate HIV prevention interventions targeted to young inner-city females. Interventions that enhance a woman's readiness to change may be more effective. Research supports interventions for reducing HIV risk using the information-motivation-behavioral skills (IMB) model. The proposed study will modify and define an IMB HIV-prevention intervention for inner-city women ages 15-19 years. To do this, the candidate will pursue a K01 award with an expert HIV prevention scientist, Dr. Michael Carey, as sponsor. Training will consist of interdisciplinary course work and experiences that develop: (a) complex data analysis skills; (b) a greater understanding of social psychology, behavioral, and developmental theories related to HIV prevention; (c) expertise in developing, implementing, and evaluating clinical intervention studies; and (d) a fundable RO1 proposal on HIV risk reduction in inner-city at-risk young women. This training will be applied in a small scale experimental pre-test post-test design with inner-city women (N=48). Following pilot testing and pre-testing assessments, participants will randomized into the IMB intervention or the structurally equivalent health promotion control group. Four IMB sessions will teach educational, motivation, and behavioral skills; the control group sessions will focus on developmentally appropriate health topics (e.g. Nutrition, stress management). From post- test assessments and focus groups, researchers will analyze data, (sensitize to effects over time), to compare pre- and post-test scores within and between groups, and identify codes and themes from qualitative data. Findings will be used to develop an R01 proposal to fully test the modified intervention. This K01 award will enhance the candidate's research knowledge and skills, launching her as an independent investigator helping young women change risky sexual behaviors and thus reduce their risk of HIV infection.